Suki Kirai
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: "I like you, I don't like you, I don't know." - Alfred galau karena pengakuan cinta dari Arthur. BL, OOC, UKUS slight HKSK. Based on "Suki Kirai" by Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin.


PRANG!

.

"Alfred F Jones, aku menyukaimu!"

.

SIIIIIII~IIIIING

.

Semua orang membelalakkan matanya.

.

BRUK

.

Alfred F Jones menjatuhkan _hamburger_ yang tengah dimakannya.

* * *

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Suki Kirai © Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin (Vocaloid) © Yamaha / Crypton Future Media**

**Suki Kirai, a Hetalia fanfic © Kirana Agi Qiao**

* * *

"_Mou_!" Alfred F Jones membanting buku di tangannya begitu dia sampai di mejanya. Tampak wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan terdapat sepasang kantung mata tipis di bawah matanya. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, apalagi ditambah sebuah _ahoge_ yang berdiri melawan gravitasi (Alfred menamainya Nantucket, ngomong-ngomong) membuat penampilannya makin terkesan berantakan.

Sebagai salah seorang teman Alfred, Im Yong Soo, tertawa keras mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. "_Gwaenchana_, Alfred-_ah_?" tanyanya, meski sebenarnya dia tahu jawabannya dengan baik.

Alfred mengirimkan tatapan maut ke arah pemuda Korea itu. Melihat tatapan yang diberi Alfred, Soo malah tertawa lebih kencang. "Apa kau tidak bisa tidur tadi malam? Karena kelihatannya seperti itu." kata Soo tenang, sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Lagi-lagi Alfred memberikan tatapan tajam pada Soo. "_Mou_! Tentu saja aku tidak bisa tidur. Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa tidur nyenyak setelah mendapat pengakuan dari ketua OSIS di depan seluruh murid di sekolah ini?" tanya Alfred dengan wajah suram.

"Tenang, dia hanya mengutarakan perasaannya padamu di kantin, dan tidak semua siswa menyaksikannya, kok." timpal Soo cuek.

Alfred menjitak kepala Soo pelan, "Bagaimana pun juga, kalau aku bilang 'semua murid', berarti 'semua murid'!" serunya.

Soo mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Alfred sebelum menggembungkan pipinya, "_Arasseo_." gerutunya.

"Tapi semenjak kemarin pengakuannya terus terngiang-ngiang di fikiranku. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak untuk sisa hidupku. Bagaimana ini?! Huwaaaa!" Alfred menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Mwo_," kini giliran Soo yang menjitak kepala Alfred, "Jangan berlebihan. Kau hanya tinggal menjawab, iya atau tidak. Itu saja." katanya.

"Soo! Kau tidak mengerti! Kau belum pernah berada di posisiku!" seru Alfred kesal.

"Hmmm..." Soo bertopang dagu sebelum mengangguk dengan senyum polos ala malaikat, "Kurasa kau benar di bagian itu. Aish, sahabatku ini sudah menjadi orang dewasa, aku terharu..."

"Diam kau. Aku bahkan tidak mau mendengar saran dari orang yang belum pernah mendapat pengakuan dari orang yang menyukainya." Alfred mendelik ke arah Soo yang dibalas juluran lidah.

"_Well_, _mian_ karena aku menjadi seorang _nerd_ yang bahkan tidak populer dan tidak punya orang yang menyukaiku." Soo melepas kacamatanya, "_I'm sexy, free, and single_!" serunya disertai gelak tawa teman-teman di kelasnya.

"_Sexy my ass_." semprot Alfred sinis sebelum kembali menggebrak meja, "ARGH! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu!" ujarnya sambil menuding Soo.

Soo bersiul-siul, "Karena aku belum dan—kurasa—tidak akan pernah berada dalam situasi yang sama sepertimu." katanya santai.

Alfred mendengus sebelum memandang ke luar jendela, ke tengah lapangan. Ada beberapa siswa yang tengah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di sana. Dia mengernyitkan dahi saat mata _cerulean blue_-nya beradu dengan sepasang mata _emerald green_ yang tengah menatapnya dari bawah sana.

Alfred segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menggeram kecil.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku berada dalam situasi seperti ini, Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

Siangnya, Alfred merutuki nasibnya. Simpel saja. Dia tengah berjalan bersama Soo ke kantin ketika mereka berpapasan dengan...si sumber masalah.

Soo—dengan polos dan cerianya—langsung mengajak si sumber masalah itu untuk makan bersama yang langsung disetujui. Ah, sial. Soo, _you really are dead_.

"Alfred-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Soo yang mulai khawatir karena Alfred sedaritadi tidak menyentuh _chicken burger_ yang biasa dipesan Alfred saat makan siang.

"Ah, uh," Alfred tersentak kecil sebelum tersenyum hambar, "Iya. Aku baik-baik saja." katanya singkat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Biasanya kau sangat semangat kalau memakan _burger_." kata si sumber masalah yang duduk di seberang Alfred, di sebelah Soo.

Alfred menatapnya tajam sebelum mengambil _burger_-nya dan mulai memakannya. Sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, fikirannya melayang ke suatu tempat lain. _'Suka? Tidak suka? Bukankah ada batas di antara mereka? Huft. Aku harus memilih hanya satu saja...'_ fikirnya. Ternyata Alfred tengah mengalami penyakit yang akhir-akhir ini tengah populer di kalangan remaja. Penyakit yang kita kenal dengan nama 'galau'.

"_Well_,"

Dehaman kecil itu berhasil membuat Alfred kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia berhenti mengunyah dan mengerjapkan mata ke arah orang yang tadi berdeham. Arthur Kirkland, si sumber masalah.

"Jawabannya sudah diputuskan."

Alfred memicingkan matanya. Kapan? Kapan dia memutuskan jawabannya?

"Hah?"

"'**Wedding' **_That's right_! Masa depan sempurna!"

BRRRSSST!

Bahkan Soo memuncratkan susu yang tengah dia minum sebelum menatap horor ke arah Arthur. "_MWO_?!"

"_MA-MA-MA-MA-MARRIAGE_?!"

Tetap saja, Alfred adalah orang yang paling _shock_.

Arthur manggut-manggut sambil menutup kedua matanya, seulas senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya. "_Yeah_, aku ingin tinggal di suatu tempat yang memiliki banyak pohon." katanya sebelum tersenyum lebar ke arah Alfred, "Oh, dan mungkin bersama 3 orang anak. Dua kembar, dan satu anak laki-laki."

"Tapi—tunggu—kenapa?! Kita baru berumur 17 tahun!" Alfred menatap horor ke arah Arthur, "...kau tahu itu kan? Harusnya kita hanya sekedar...entahlah, kencan, mungkin?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Alfred menampar Arthur pelan, "Dengarkan aku, idiot. Lihat ke kaca, kau bahkan lebih kecil dariku. Jika aku jadian denganmu, tidak ada perlindungan sama sekali, kau tahu?"

Mereka tidak tahu kalau penyebab Soo terjungkang dari kursinya adalah karena Arthur menyikut tulang rusuknya tanpa disadari Alfred setelah Soo tertawa keras menanggapi perkataan Alfred sebelumnya.

* * *

"Lupakan saja soal hal itu, apa kau yakin kau akan menerimanya—atau menolaknya?" tanya Soo yang masih meringis sambil memegangi pinggang kirinya yang tadi disikut kuat-kuat oleh Arthur.

Alfred menghela napas, "Aku ingin mencoba menyukainya juga, tapi..."

Soo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tapi?"

"... TAPI AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS BAGAIMANA, HUWEEEEE!"

Soo harus berbesar hati menenangkan Alfred siang itu. Dunia memang sangat unik dan penuh warna.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Alfred berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah lantai. Jelas sekali kalau fikirannya tidak ada pada tempatnya.

'_...aku masih belum tahu apakah aku menyukaimu atau tidak... Hm... Aku tidak menyukaimu tapi aku menyukaimu?'_

"ARGH! AKU PUSING!" sungut Alfred sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, diikuti tatapan aneh dari siswa yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Ini."

Alfred berhenti berjalan saat dia melihat sebuah bingkisan di depannya.

"Eh?" Alfred menoleh ke samping, ke arah si pemberi bingkisan. Ah, bagus. Ini masih pagi dan aku sudah bertemu Arthur. Hari ini akan menjadi indah sekali.

"Kau ingin membeli CD Game _T*les of the Ab*ss_ saat kau dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah kemarin, kan? Saat kau sedang melihatnya di etalase toko, aku melihatmu." jelas Arthur sambil tersenyum.

Alfred menatapnya aneh, "...memangnya rumah kita searah?" tanyanya.

Arthur menggaruk-garuk leher bagian belakangnya, "Um, toko itu memang berada di arah sebaliknya dari rumahku, tapi..." dia meraih tangan Alfred dan meletakkan bingkisan itu di telapak tangan Alfred, "Jangan khawatir mengenai hal itu."

Alfred berkacak sebelah pinggang, "Yang benar saja... Aku benar-benar tidak suka kelakuanmu. Jadi itulah kenapa—"

Alfred menjadi panik melihat ekspresi murung di wajah Arthur.

"Maafkan aku, apa aku bereaksi terlalu berlebihan?" kata Alfred panik.

'_Aku mengerti, hari ini aku melihat sisi manismu. Well... Kurasa itu bisa menjadi poin tambahan untukmu. Argh... Aku jadi kesal dan bingung...'_

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." gumamnya sebelum menghela nafas, "Tapi, meski aku membuatmu merasa kesal, tanpa perlu diragukan, aku benar-benar menyukaimu." katanya sambil mengelus pipi Alfred, "Bukan masalah, percayalah padaku!"

Alfred mengerjapkan matanya, sebelum tersentak kecil karena menyadari apa yang dilakukan Arthur. "Hei! Jangan mengelus pipiku!" serunya sambil memegang tangan Arthur, mencoba menghentikan Arthur untuk mengelus pipinya.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku di ruang musik ini?" tanya Alfred sambil bersedekap dan menyandar di pintu ruang musik.

Dilihatnya Arthur berjalan ke sebuah gitar (gitar listrik, informasi tambahan) dan meraihnya. Dia membersihkan gitar itu sebentar sebelum menyalakannya dan berjalan ke depan Alfred.

Alfred mau tidak mau tertawa geli, "Ah, _yeah_, aku pernah mendengar kau dulu ikut _band _sekolah. Tapi, apa kau yakin kau bisa memainkan gitar seperti itu? Menurutku, wajahmu lebih cocok untuk seorang pianis." komentarnya.

Arthur menyeringai tipis, "_You bet_." katanya sebelum mulai memainkan gitar yang dipegangnya.

"_**You lit my fire – shaking and shaking**_

_**It rises up and becomes a high pyromania**_

"_**I love you!"**_

_**I don't know for sure**_

_**But this is probably the answer!"**_

Alfred tertawa kecil, "Ternyata tidak hanya bisa bermain gitar listrik, kau juga punya suara yang bagus, Artie." ujarnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

Arthur berhenti memainkan gitar listriknya sebelum menatap serius ke arah Alfred. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi Alfred, "Jadi? Jawabanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

* * *

Alfred menghela nafas panjang ketika dia sudah sampai di bangkunya. Soo yang menyadari hal itu langsung menoleh ke arah Alfred, "Hng? _Gwaenchana_?" tanyanya cemas.

"...tidak." gumam Alfred sebelum melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal bagi kepalanya.

Soo mengerjapkan matanya, "_Mwo_? _Wae_?" tanyanya makin bingung.

Alfred memilih untuk menutup matanya dan mengabaikan semua pertanyaan penuh nada cemas dari Soo.

'_Aku merasa seperti terbakar... Aku menyadari perasaan ini. Meski dia itu sangat pervert—well, he's the Erotic Ambassador anyway. Tapi aku mulai merasa kalau...'_

"Alfred-_ah!_" Soo memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah kamus lengkap bahasa Korea, "Arthur-_ssi_ memanggilmu!" katanya.

Alfred mendongak dan menatap terkejut ke arah Soo, "Arthur apa?" tanyanya.

Soo bersedekap, "Daritadi dia memanggilmu, tahu. Kau malah tertidur. Sana, hampiri dia." ujar Soo.

"...malas."

"Kau mau kupukul lagi dengan kamus lengkap bahasa Korea ini?"

Alfred mengirim sebuah tatapan tajam sebelum berjalan gontai menuju ke pintu. Di sana, Arthur sudah menunggu dengan wajah serius. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." kata Arthur dengan sedikit kesal.

Alfred menatapnya ragu, "...aku ingin mencoba menyukaimu. _It appeared because of love, and we raised it for the first time by giving it water._" kata Alfred pelan.

Arthur tersenyum kecil, "Apa ini artinya kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama?" tanya jahil.

Alfred meninju Arthur pelan, "Lebih ke arah karena dua orang saling menyukai satu sama lain di waktu yang bersamaan." katanya.

Arthur menghela napas geli sebelum menggenggam tangan Alfred untuk pertama kalinya. Alfred langsung mengalihkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, "Rasa tidak suka itu punya dua arti yang berbeda, kau tahu." ujarnya.

Alfred mendengus sebelum melirik Arthur. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sebelum tersenyum.

"_**We now like each other!"**_

Mereka tertawa kecil setelah menyanyikan bagian itu.

* * *

Alfred tersenyum melihat layar _handphone_-nya. Di layarnya tertera nama 'Arthur' dengan jelas. Dia segera mengangkat panggilan dari Arthur, "Ya?" katanya.

"_Jadi?"_

Alfred tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah mengerti tentang suka dan tidak suka." dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke _handphone_-nya, "Aku menyukaimu." bisiknya.

Terdengar tawa kecil Arthur di seberang sana, _"Aku menyukaimu. Tidak ada yang lain."_

"Suka dan tidak suka tidak akan pernah berakhir, kan?"

"_Ya. Oh, nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kebetulan adikku memintaku membeli makan malam di sebuah cafe di dekat rumahmu. Bagaimana?"_

Alfred tersenyum kecil, samar-samar muncul rona merah di kedua pipinya, "Iya. Sampai jumpa nanti, ya."

PIP!

Alfred menghela napas lega sebelum kembali tersenyum. Ah, inikah rasanya mempunyai pacar? Bahagianya...

BRAK!

Alfred mengerjapkan matanya ke arah Soo yang berjalan gontai ke mejanya. Tampaknya sahabatnya itu baru mendapat masalah. Terlihat dari keriwil yang muncul dari rambutnya (Soo menyebutnya 'Korean _spirit_', ngomong-ngomong) yang memperlihatkan ekspresi suram.

"...Soo, ada apa? Apa kau baru bertemu hantu di kamar mandi?" tanya Alfred heran.

Soo mendongak dengan wajah merah.

"_OH MY GOD. DUDE_, APA KAU DEMAM?!" seru Alfred makin panik.

Soo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Lalu, kenapa kau muram?"

Soo menghela napas panjang.

"Xiang-_hyung_ menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi."

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N : BECAAAAAUSE I CAAAAN~~~** /digebuk

Serangan UKUS dadakan. Yeah, I'm kinda shippin' them more than USUK now. But, worry not, I still like USUK. '-')b

_Gwaenchana _[Korean] = Ada apa?

_Mwo_? [Korean] = Apa?

_Wae?_ [Korean] = Kenapa?

~~~-_ah_ [Korean] = sufiks yang dipakai untuk seseorang yang sudah akrab.

~~~-_ssi_ [Korean] = sufiks yang dipakai untuk seseorang yang belum terlalu akrab dan menunjukkan sopan santun

~~~-_hyung_ [Korean] = sufiks yang dipakai dari seorang laki-laki ke laki-laki yang lebih tua

**KENAPA BEST FRIEND-NYA ALFRED ITU SOO?!**

Karena dua-duanya fav chara saya di Hetalia. /jdor

Karena saya juga nge-ship Kimchiburger. /jdorjdor

Karena Soo itu imut. /jdorjdorjdor

**KENAPA ADA HKSK DADAKAN DI AKHIR CERITA?!**

Karena HKSK juga salah satu OTP saya di Hetalia. Soo yang imut. Hong Kong yang stoic. Aish. Soo yang berwajah imut dengan semburat merah di wajahnya, dengan setengah berbisik berkata "Xiang-_oppa_..."...

*keburu digebuk Hong Kong, China, dan Jepang*

Gomen.

**KENAPA IGGY-NYA GA TSUNDERE DAN MALAH ALFRED YANG TSUNDERE?!**

Um... Karena penyakit tsundere-nya Iggy pindah ke Alfred? 8D /ngaco

**KENAPA ELU NYELIPIN TALES OF THE ABYSS DI SINI?!**

Loh? Emang ga boleh? Ga apa-apa dong~ Kan ada Luke. Luke kan _ultimate bias_ gue. Lolhaha.

Well, abaikan.

Ditunggu review-nya. '-')/


End file.
